Don't fear Tessa
by Countess Viper
Summary: Tessa jest doświadczonym Żniwiarzem, zdawałoby się, że wyciosanym z kamienia. Jednak zdarzają się sytuacje, które przerastają i ją. Całe szczęście, że Szef i o tym pomyślał... Rating T z powodu "dorosłego" tematu jakim jest śmierć, tak to nic ostrzejszego się tu nie dzieje.


Chłodny wiatr rozczesywał włosy Tessy. Wciągnęła do płuc powietrze, odruchowo analizując jego zapach. Wilgotne drewno. Gnijące truchełka okolicznej fauny. Rdza. Wszystko charakterystyczne dla regionu dotkniętego powodzią. Deszcz przestał padać już dwa dni temu, ale poziom wody wciąż się podnosił. Nic w tym dziwnego - na tym etapie swojej wędrówki Ren zdążył już pozbierać wodę spływającą z kilkuset kilometrów, stanowiłby zagrożenie dla tego rejonu nawet, gdyby nawałnice nigdy tu nie dotarły. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało to jednak absurdalnie - słoneczne popołudnie, wiatr, choć zimny, przynosił już ze sobą pierwsze nutki wiosny, a tu zamiast statecznej, ułożonej rzeki - brudno-brązowa wodna autostrada pełna połamanych drzew i martwych wiewiórek, które nie zdołały uciec przed żywiołem.

Niedzielnym spacerowiczom owe widoki nie przeszkadzały - nic nie powstrzymałoby ich przed wylegnięciem w pierwszy ładny dzień od tygodni, a powódź to przecież wspaniała okazja do robienia zdjęć.

Tego Tessa nigdy nie mogła zrozumieć. Sądząc po reakcjach tych, po których przychodzi, ludzie bardzo boją się umierać. Dlaczego więc w takich zjawiskach upatrują rozrywki, a nie zagrożenia? Dziwaczne.

Lekkie swędzenie w skroniach uprzedziło ją, że zbliża się dusza, po którą przyszła. Rozglądnęła się uważnie.

Zobaczyła dwoje ludzi, wyglądających na pierwszy rzut oka na skacowane małżeństwo. No, tak. Przecież wczoraj było to ich śmieszne święto z serduszkami! Sama przecież zebrała z tej okazji dobre dwa tuziny dusz nieszczęśliwie zakochanych, którzy postanowili uwolnić się od bólu. Ta dwójka pewnie przeholowała ze świętowaniem. Dlaczego więc przyszli tutaj, nad rozlaną rzekę, zamiast leczyć kaca w domu?

Usłyszała radosne szczekanie połączone z terkotem śmiejącego się dziecka. Kolejna dziwaczna ludzka rzecz - dopóki nie dorosną, ich śmiech brzmi prawie jak seria z AK47, różni się tylko barwą. Czy trzeba być Żniwiarzem, żeby to zauważyć? Najwyraźniej. Tak czy owak, tajemnica obecności skacowanej pary w zalanym parku się wyjaśniła. Małe dzieci i psy są w stanie wyciągnąć z domu człowieka nawet w najgorszym stanie.

Tessa poczuła wibracje u nasady nosa. To już niedługo. Podeszła bliżej.

\- Jak tak ci się podoba, to czemu wyszłaś za mnie, co?!

\- Daj spokój, Denis, byłam pijana...

\- Dość trzeźwa żeby lizać się z moim bratem. W Walentynki!

\- Przepraszam, myślałam, że to Ty...

\- Dziesięć lat jesteśmy małżeństwem i nie umiesz odróżnić mnie od mojego skretyniałego brata?!

\- Przestań, mówiłam już, byłam pijana...

Tessa stanęła tuż za kłócącą się parą, przysłuchując się z zainteresowaniem. Do tej pory dziwiło ją, że ludzie, z życiem tak śmiesznie krótkim i kruchym mogli je marnować na takie głupoty! Jeszcze kilkaset lat temu bawiłaby się zgadywaniem w myślach, kto komu w tej sytuacji zrobi krzywdę - on jej, ona jemu? Gdyby ktoś był tym zainteresowany, mogłaby przedstawić statystyki z pierwszej ręki. Przykro mi, panowie socjologowie, szanse są wyrównane, co najwyżej metoda się różni. Równie dobrze można by rzucić monetą.

Zaczęli na siebie krzyczeć. Chyba przestali się już przejmować tym, że dziecko może ich usłyszeć. W końcu mężczyzna, czerwony na twarzy, chwycił kobietę za nadgarstki. Tessa przypatrywała się temu obojętnie, nie koncentrując się zbytnio na tej aż nazbyt oklepanej scenie.

Dzięki temu jako jedyna usłyszała cichy plusk.

Odwróciła się.

Do symfonii zapachów dołączył aromat wilgotnej, psiej sierści i kwaśny odór dziecięcego moczu. Żaden człowiek nie mógłby zauważyć tej różnicy, ale dla niej była ona oczywista.

Podeszła do dziewczynki i psa stojących na podmokłym gruncie, normalnie oddalonym od rzeki o wiele metrów, dziś będącym jej tymczasowym brzegiem. Dziecko spojrzało na nią wielkimi oczyma.

\- Widziała pani, jaka wielka rzeka? Tata mówił, że zobaczę dziś coś fajnego, ale to jest normalnie ekstra!

Tessa uśmiechnęła się.

\- Podoba ci się?

\- I to jak... Zawsze jest tutaj tak nudno! Nawet Pifek się mógł wykąpać. Prawda, Pifek?

Pies siedział przed nimi i patrzył błagalnymi oczami na Tessę. Nic z tego, stary. Cała krzywda już się stała. Nic nie mogę dla was zrobić.

Dziewczynka popatrzyła na nią ufnie. Po chwili spoważniała.

\- Dlaczego jest pani smutna?

\- Kiepski dzień w pracy.

Współczująca mina wyglądała bardzo dorośle u sześciolatki.

\- Ooo... A co pani takiego robi?

Nie widziała powodu, by owijać w bawełnę.

\- Zbieram ludzkie dusze.

Dziecko pokiwało głową, jakby przyznała się do pracy na kasie.

\- To musi być okropne! Świat jest przecież taki fajny i kolorowy, szkoda zabierać stąd ludzi! Prawda, Pifek?

Pies wciąż patrzył na nią. Nawet nie drgnął. Czasami naprawdę można nienawidzić swojej pracy.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na nią badawczo.

\- Nie przyszła pani po Pifka, prawda? Bo wie pani, on naprawdę nie jest taki stary jak wygląda! Ma więcej lat niż ja, ale mniej niż moja mama, a ona mówi, że on może być tu jeszcze bardzo długo! - zaszczebiotała dumnie.

Czas goni. Nie ma co tego przedłużać.

\- Właściwie to przyszłam po was oboje.

Dziecko popatrzyło na nią. Na psa. Na swoje ręce. W końcu na rzekę. Przyglądnęła się rwącemu nurtowi. Przeniosła wzrok na wciąż kłócących się rodziców. W końcu wróciła spojrzeniem do Tessy.

\- Oni nie wiedzą, prawda? - spytała cicho.

Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewała. Ale, z drugiej strony, nikt nie zadziwiał jej bardziej od ludzkich dzieci. Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, niestety nie. I bardzo możliwe, że nigdy się nie dowiedzą.

\- Jak to się stało? Dlaczego nie zauważyłam?

\- Twój przyjaciel, Pifek, zobaczył płynącą z prądem rzeki wiewiórkę i wskoczył, żeby ją złapać.

\- Pamiętam! Miałam stracha, bo go nie widziałam.

\- I wskoczyłaś za nim.

Znów to dziwnie dorosłe spojrzenie.

\- Utopiłam się?

\- Nie do końca. Stąd tego nie widać, ale w tej wodzie płynie mnóstwo urwanych gałęzi i zwalonych drzew. Chwilę po tym, jak wpadłaś do wody, pień, który płynął tu aż ze Szwajcarii, uderzył cię w głowę. Nawet nie zdążyłaś tego poczuć.

\- A Pifek?

\- Utonął.

Wyciągnęła rękę i pogłaskała psa.

\- No już, nie smuć się, głuptasie... Mama mówiła, że mam uważać. To nie twoja wina.

Pies zaszczekał, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Ja swoje wiem!"

Dziewczynka popatrzyła na Tessę.

\- Co teraz będzie z mamą i tatą? Będzie im smutno. I będą się kłócić. Zawsze się kłócą jak im smutno.

Pogłaskała dziecko po głowie.

\- To już nie twoje zmartwienie, mała. Gotowa do dalszej drogi?

\- A mogę wziąć Pifka?

\- Nie wiem.

\- A dokąd idziemy?

\- Nie wiem.

\- A spotkam tam babcię Muriel?

\- Nie wiem.

To krzywe spojrzenie widziała już wcześniej u jej ojca. Ach, genetyka, jakże ludzie jej nie doceniają!

\- Jak na panią od dusz to bardzo mało pani wie!

\- Mówiłam, że to kiepska praca.

\- Nie może jej pani zmienić? Pamiętam jak babcia Muriel mówiła mamie, żeby rzuciła tę wstrętną robotę skoro jej nienawidzi. A pani mogłaby być aktorką.

\- Niby dlaczego? - zdziwiła się.

\- Bo jest pani ładna. Wszystkie aktorki są ładne.

Ach, dzieci. Ludzie nigdy ich nie doceniają.

\- Wezmę sobie do serca twoją sugestię. A teraz co ty na to, żeby zobaczyć co czeka na ciebie dalej?

Dziewczynka spojrzała ze smutkiem w stronę rodziców. Stali teraz na środku ścieżki, przytulając się. Jej mama płakała, a ojciec przytulał ją i głaskał po włosach. Chyba udało im się przetrwać tę kłótnię. Jeszcze nie wiedzieli, że najgorsze dopiero przed nimi.

\- Mogę się pożegnać? Powiedzieć im, żeby mnie nie szukali, bo już za późno?

\- Niestety, nie.

Po raz pierwszy zobaczyła w jej oczach łzy. To dobrze, już myślała, że to dziecko to mały psychopata. A takie na ogół lądowały w piekle. Przykre, ale nigdzie na górze nie było dla nich miejsca. Dziewczynka pokiwała głową.

\- No to chodźmy.

Położyła rękę na jej ramieniu i przyklęknęła, żeby ją przytulić. Pifek bez trudu zrozumiał sytuację, i poczuła, jak wtula łepek w jej brzuch. Zamknęła oczy. Poczuła, jak opór pod jej dłońmi zanika i mimo zaciśniętych powiek ujrzała rozbłysk bieli. W jej umyśle, jak na szaleńczym kalejdoskopie, przemknęły obrazy, myśli, odczucia - wszystko, czego dziewczynka i pies doświadczyli w trakcie całego swojego życia.

Uchyliła powieki. Przez jedną łzę, jak przez szkło powiększające, widziała ostatnie białe promienie znikające na wysokości jej żołądka.

Nienawidziła swojej pracy.

Tak naprawdę nie chciała zasmucać dziewczynki, ale dobrze wiedziała, co się stało z jej rodzicami. Linearny porządek czasu dotyczy wielu kreatur w tym uniwersum, ale nie ima się Żniwiarzy. Czy można się temu dziwić? Mają oni przecież swoje niedoskonałości, a na ludzkie cierpienie nie uodparniają się nigdy, inaczej nie mogliby dobrze wykonywać swojej pracy. Ich ilość też nie jest nieskończona, więc nie można ot tak rozdzielić na wszystkich zawodowego bólu w odpowiedniej dawce. Gdyby Śmierć czegoś nie wymyślił, przy każdej większej wojnie toczonej przez ludzi ponosiłby straty wśród Żniwiarzy, którzy zaczęliby miłosiernie wyrzynać siebie nawzajem. Dlatego opracował rozwiązanie, którego nikt oprócz niego i Boga nie mógłby wdrożyć w życie: nieliniowy czas dla pracowników. I tak w zależności od wartości współczynnika stresu będącego wypadkową doświadczonego cierpienia, czasu, wytrzymałości Żniwiarza i warunków atmosferycznych, kolejny „zew" mógł go dosięgnąć z dowolnego innego punktu czasoprzestrzeni w obszarze wyznaczonym przez linie świata punktu obecnego (ze szczególną teorią względności nawet Śmierć nie może wygrać), takiego, w którym występowały warunki mogące wpłynąć na wartość owego współczynnika ujemnie.

W wersji „dla idiotów" (nie każdy ma taką wiedzę fizyczną i matematyczną jak Śmierć): jeśli jedna robota za bardzo ci dowali, możesz być pewien, że następna poprawi ci humor, ale nie zdziw się, jeśli przy tej okazji wylądujesz dwieście lat do tyłu. Albo do przodu. Albo w jakiejś alternatywnej wersji rzeczywistości w innym czasie. Ludzie tego nie wiedzą, ale najgłupszym pytaniem, jakie można zadać Żniwiarzowi jest: „Jaki dzisiaj dzień?" - nie tylko nie będzie znał odpowiedzi, ale może sam siebie doprowadzić do obłędu zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem już tutaj w tym dniu kiedyś nie był, ale zdublował sam siebie na wskutek przesunięcia rzeczywistości.

Tessa nieraz zazdrościła Żniwiarzowi, który odbierał duszę Einsteina. A może zrobił to sam Śmierć? A może to właśnie przy tej okazji wpadł na tak zbawienny i absurdalny zarazem pomysł i cofnął się o kilkanaście mileniów, by wprowadzić go w życie?

Dość. To właśnie takie rozmyślania mogły doprowadzić do obłędu. Stuknięty Żniwiarz to paskudny widok.

Tak więc Żniwiarze wiedzą bardzo dużo. Prawdopodobnie znają odpowiedzi na wiele ludzkich pytań, ale ich nie udzielają, bo nigdy nie mogą dać zmarłemu gwarancji, że będą one dotyczyć akurat jego wersji rzeczywistości. Mogła więc powiedzieć dziewczynce, że jej tatę zabiera raptem dwa miesiące później, kiedy ten wpada pijany do Renu. Że po jej zaginięciu stawał się coraz bardziej agresywny w stosunku do jej mamy, że sytuacja rozwijała się tak szybko, że uciekła do jego brata, bo bała się, że ją zabije. Że właśnie dlatego poszedł się upić, bo nie mógł znieść bólu związanego ze stratą ich obu. Że rzeka nie była dla niego tak miłosierna jak dla niej i jej psa, bo przygwoździła go do skały za pomocą pnia, który się zaklinował, w efekcie czego spędził trzy dni próbując się uwolnić, krzycząc o pomoc, machając pod wodą nogami, które już obgryzały co mniej strachliwe rzeczne stworzenia. Że wreszcie umarł z głodu, wyziębienia i wyczerpania organizmu. Mogłaby powiedzieć dziewczynce, że jej mama w końcu wyszła za mąż za jej wujka, żyła jeszcze piętnaście lat, urodziła trójkę dzieci, z których każde kochała bardziej niż ją (bo taka już jest kolej rzeczy) i zginęła dopiero w zamachu w berlińskim metrze. Ale nie przysporzyłoby jej to niczego poza bólem, w dodatku równie dobrze w tej rzeczywistości mogło się nie wydarzyć. Dlatego z czystym sumieniem mogła odprawić sześciolatkę za pomocą „nie wiem" i wysłać jej duszę do nieba.

Cały ból został dla niej. Czuła, jak jątrzy się w niej niczym wielki, purpurowy, kolczasty kwiat. Trochę jej się tego uzbierało. Chwała Śmierci i jego genialnym pomysłom, może wreszcie trafi jej się coś, co jej nie dowali!

Skronie delikatnie ją zaswędziały, a przed nią otworzył się świetlisty tunel.

Do dzieła.

Natychmiast po wyjściu z tunelu zwątpiła w system. Fala lodowatego wiatru uderzyła w nią z siłą, która każdego człowieka zwaliłaby z nóg, a nawet ją jako Żniwiarza w pierwszej chwili zdmuchnęła jak szmacianą lalkę. Zebrała swoje nieskończone siły i ustabilizowała kurs. Rozejrzała się.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że jest w niebie. Otaczała ją biel. Zwały białego puchu, jakich dotychczas nie widziała, zalegały pod jej stopami. Z każdym podmuchem wydawało jej się, że ktoś rozsiewa dookoła śnieżny pył. Uniosła głowę w kierunku chmur. Tu i ówdzie przebłyskiwały pasemka granatu. A więc normalne niebo nad głową i noc - czyli wciąż była na ziemi. Nie mogła czuć zimna ani zmęczenia, ale miała pewność, że gdyby była człowiekiem, nie wytrzymałaby w tych warunkach nawet kilku minut.

Zmarszczyła brwi. W takim razie po kogo ją tu wysłano? Przecież w tej okolicy nie mogło być nikogo żywego. Nie czuła oznak życia w promieniu wielu kilometrów.

Chociaż...

Przymknęła oczy. Sięgnęła myślą przed siebie. Ze zdumienia niemal straciła równowagę. Są! Są tutaj ludzie!

W mgnieniu oka pokonała dystans do najbardziej aktywnego źródła sygnału.

Zawisła w ciemności. Przed sobą miała ogromną, pionową ścianę lodu. Tutaj? Tutaj miałoby być jakieś życie? Wtedy ich zobaczyła.

Dwóch mężczyzn w szaleńczym tempie pięło się po lodzie. Zamrugała kilka razy nie bardzo dowierzając w to, co widzi. Gdyby natrafiła na nich zamarzniętych na kamień mogłaby to jeszcze zrozumieć - ot, amatorzy mocnych wrażeń wybrali się na wycieczkę i coś im nie wyszło. Ale ci wcale nie wyglądali na amatorów. Było tu coś, czego nie mogła dojrzeć, jakaś nieznana siła, aura w ich oczach, której nie rozumiała. Dlaczego się tak spieszą? Może to po nich tu właśnie jest? Może któryś odpadnie od tej ściany i zginie na miejscu? Może któregoś z nich lada chwila dopadnie choroba wysokościowa, bo przecież to co robią jest niemożliwe, z każdym pokonywanym przez nich metrem potrzebują coraz więcej powietrza, a mają go coraz mniej. Co tu się dzieje?

Sięgnęła myślą dalej, chcąc poznać rozwiązanie zagadki. Widać panowie nie byli tu pierwsi. Prześlizgiwała się po ciałach ukrytych pod lodem, z czasem zaczęła ich dostrzegać coraz więcej i więcej, nie tylko tu, ale i trochę dalej... Wszystko w krainie pustej i jałowej, pokrytej śniegiem i lodem. Wtedy zrozumiała. Himalaje.

No tak.

Pokręciła głową. Naprawdę, Śmierć? Na otarcie łez przysłałeś mnie tutaj, do tego cmentarza dosłownie i w przenośni wygórowanych ambicji? Naprawdę to ma mi poprawić nastrój? Odzieranie zdobywców z ich marzeń, oglądanie w ich duszach tych, których zostawili za sobą, by dokonać nieludzkich wyczynów i zasłużyć na nieśmiertelność? Masz sfiksowane poczucie humoru.

Westchnęła. No cóż, mus to mus. Później powie szefowi, co o tym myśli. Podleciała bliżej.

Dziwne. Nie poczuła żadnego mrowienia, nic. Czy to możliwe, że nie po nich ją tu przysłano?

Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Skupiła myśl na ogromnej górze, poszukując innych iskierek życia.

Dwie dusze na lodowej ścianie przed nią. Dwie dusze mocujące się z rozkładaniem obozu (?) pod nią. Nad nią... Jest sens w ogóle szukać?

Jest. Nic dziwnego, że przeoczyła ją w pierwszej chwili, w porównaniu z płomieniami życia bijącymi od dwójki wspinaczy jej był o wiele bledszy i chwiejny, wciąż to przygasający, to zapalający się na nowo. Podleciała bliżej.

Kobieta wyglądała i poruszała się jak żywy trup. Tessa czuła zaczątki bijącego od niej dziwnego fetoru. Biedna dziewczyna. Gdyby nawet miała wrócić stąd żywa, jakie miałaby szanse na to, że odmrożenia nie pozbawią jej kończyn? Będzie lepiej, jeśli zajmie się ją Żniwiarz. Uwolni ją od bólu i konieczności tej beznadziejnej walki z żywiołem. Miłosierny pocałunek śmierci, ha! Może jednak Szef wiedział, co robi.

Wyciągnęła rękę, by dotknąć kobiety, gdy nagle dotarła do niej pewna myśl. A co jeśli ta dwójka drapie się właśnie po nią? Co jeśli pędzą jej na ratunek, dokonując nadludzkich wyczynów? Mają zastać ją tutaj, zamarzniętą na śmierć, tak bliską pomocy, po którą schodziła z bezlitosnej góry na zdrewniałych z zimna nogach?

Myśl uderzyła ją jak obuchem. Może to nie jest „wycieczka", która ma jej pomóc. Może to jest dopiero ta, która może ją doprowadzić na skraj rozpaczy.

O, Szefie, Szefie, Szefie. Nie każ mi tego robić. Nie mam siły. To zbyt okrutne, nawet jak na Ciebie!

Westchnęła. Dobrze. Upewnijmy się.

Zawisła tuż nad upartą babą i wciągnęła jej zapach. Nic. Żadnego swędzenia w skroniach. To nie po nią tu przyszła.

Dziwne. Kogo jeszcze mogło przywiać na tę kupę lodu i kamieni w środku zimy?!

Zaczęła się już niepokoić. To niemożliwe, żeby w tych warunkach trafiła tu na pięć osób, i żeby wszystkie mogły przeżyć. Po kogoś na pewno tu przyszła. Obleci ich jeszcze raz, po kolei, i sprawdzi.

Ale najpierw, na wszelki wypadek, poleci wyżej. Kto wie, może zabrali ze sobą jakiegoś kota himalaistę?

Biel. Skały. Lód. Draństwo zdawało się nie mieć końca. Wtedy to poczuła.

Blada, bardzo blada iskierka. Gdyby nie była tak skoncentrowana na poszukiwaniach, nie miałaby szans jej dostrzec. Skronie zaczęły ją swędzieć. To musi być dusza, po którą przyszła.

Poleciała za sygnałem życia i zobaczyła przed sobą namiot. Targany coraz sroższymi powiewami wiatru wyglądał, jakby miał się wzbić w powietrze. Wniknęła do środka.

W środku, zwinięty w kłębek, leżał człowiek. Jeśli napotkana po drodze kobieta wyglądała źle, to on stanowił zupełnie nową definicję tego słowa. Na okalających jego twarz włosach osadził się grubą warstwą szron. Powieki niemal nie poruszały się, pokryte cieniutką warstwą lodu. Ich właścicielowi chyba nie robiło to różnicy, bo i tak zdawał się niczego nie widzieć. Gdyby jakimś cudem ktoś do niego dotarł, dla jego kończyn nie byłoby już ratunku.

Tessa pomyślała o wspinającej się po lodzie parze. Nawet z taką ilością zapału i determinacji nie mieliby szans tu dotrzeć. Ludzie wciąż ją zaskakiwali ciągłym przekraczaniem własnych granic, ale są rzeczy po prostu dla nich niemożliwe. To niewątpliwie była jedna z nich. Nie wahała się.

Podeszła do mężczyzny i dotknęła jego czoła. Jego usta rozchyliły się, wydając ostatni wydech.

Odwróciła się. Za nią stał rozczochrany brodacz i przyglądał jej się z pogodnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Cześć. Spodziewałem się, że będziesz mieć kaptur. I kosę.

\- Wiesz kim jestem?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przez chwilę miałem nadzieję, że zobaczę tu przyjaciółkę z pomocą. Ale potem... Z nią chyba też nie było za dobrze. Chyba spodziewałem się tylko ciebie. Dla ciebie dotarcie tutaj nie było pewnie problemem, co?

\- Nie, Kosiarze nie mają z tym problemu. Ale przyznam, że to dość dziwne miejsce.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

\- Jedyne w swoim rodzaju!

Spojrzała na jego zamarznięte zwłoki.

\- Po co ci to? Przecież to lodowe pustkowie. Nic tu nie żyje, żadna istota nie ma tu czego szukać. Mogłam przyjść po ciebie za dwadzieścia, trzydzieści lat, kiedy siedziałbyś w bujanym fotelu i bawił się z wnukami. A zamiast tego rozmawiam z tobą tutaj, gdzie nikt nawet nie odkryje twojego ciała. Dlaczego?

Brodacz zdawał się jej nie słuchać. Przypatrywał się z uwagą śnieżnej pokrywie, na której nie robił żadnych śladów i to wciągał, to wstrzymywał powietrze w nieistniejących już płucach. Wydawał się świetnie bawić. Tessa myślała już, że nie odpowie, ale znienacka przerwał gwizd wiatru.

\- Czy ty nie widzisz jak tu jest pięknie? Spójrz na nią. Spójrz i powiedz, że nie jest wspaniała. Chodź ze mną na szczyt i popatrz na wschód słońca i powiedz, że to nie jest piękne.

Właściwie... Czemu nie? Skoro już ma do dyspozycji ten nieliniowy czas? Podleciała na szczyt trzymając jak na sznurku ducha himalaisty. Rozejrzeli się.

Delikatna łuna na wschodzie zdawała się powoli unosić i pulsować. Śnieg i lód powoli przybierały złocistą barwę. Nagle na horyzoncie pojawił się świetlisty rąbek, a wtedy cała góra - podobno naga - rozkwitła feerią barw. Zdawało się, jakby ktoś poupychał w skalnych załomach drobinki tęczy, które ożywiły się pod wpływem tego pierwszego promienia. A wszystko to na tle szczytów, z których dobiegały Tessę echa krzyków martwych, samotnych dusz. Dach świata. Czy można sobie wyobrazić bardziej zabójcze piękno?

Zachwyt jaśniał w oczach, które spojrzały na nią przyjaźnie.

\- Teraz rozumiesz?

Pokiwała głową. Wyszeptała tylko:

\- Chcesz iść ze mną?

Rozejrzał się. Uśmiechnął. I uklęknął przed nią, jakby czekając na sakrament.

\- To jest moje niebo. Teraz mogę już iść wszędzie!

Położyła rękę na jego ramieniu, i jego dusza zmieniła się w świetlisty punkt, który wniknął w jej ciało. I na chwilę wypełniła się jego spokojem i miłością do świata. I na moment spojrzała na otaczające ją lodowce jego oczami.

I po raz pierwszy w jej oczach Kosiarza stanęły łzy.

Popatrzyła na słońce wiszące nisko nad horyzontem. Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na widok rozciągający się z Nagiej Góry i wyszeptała:

\- Dziękuję, Szefie!

I rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.


End file.
